You Are My Shelter
by deafeningfunsoul
Summary: It was the same thing every day non-stop. I wake up get dressed and create the world that was mine and mine alone. It wasn't until a few days ago that the world started to change, everything changed without my consent. Inspired by Port Robinson's Shelter. Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi and Port Robinson


**Hey, guys, I know it's been a while, this fanfic was inspired by Port Robinson's Shelter, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic, and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

It was the same thing every day non-stop. I wake up get dressed and create the world that was mine and mine alone. It wasn't until a few days ago that the world started to change, everything changed without my consent. Everything soon pixelated and the scene changed from the world I had created. A living room formed in front of me. The scene felt familiar but I couldn't place it.

It wasn't until a little blond boy around the age of five or six came running past me, through the front door only to stop halfway before turning around smiles a what seemed to be me but someone behind me. There was also two shadowy figures at the gate, one was around the boy's age while the other a bit older than the two. The younger of the two seemed to be calling for the blond boy, I tried to listen for the name but seem to blur in with the change of scenery.

The boy was sitting on a swing swaying in the air. I look closer at the boy and I have to say, he kind of looks like me but much younger. The boy looks up at a man in front of him and smiles. The man also looks like an older version of me but different somehow, I couldn't explain it.

The scene changes from the boy playing in the park to the man who I guess is the boy's father reading him a bedtime story than it showed the man working on an invention of sorts while speaking to multiple people on the phone. I could see the blond boy in the doorway watching his father work.

Then comes the vision that blew my breath away.

It was the boy's birthday, in front of him was a beautifully decorated cake and a box with a red glossy ribbon on top. The boy lifts up the lid after to see a fox plushie with nine tails. Just like the one in my room before everything changed. The scene changed again but it was the same day, the father was brushing the blond's spiky hair as if they were getting ready to go somewhere.

My questions were answered when the scene changes again and shows the blond boy holding hands with the boy from earlier both of them are wearing yukata's and walking to a shrine with the blond man. They stop at the giant ropes the two little boys holding one and the man holding the other, they pull the rope simultaneously and place their hands together and pray. Soon it should the boys chasing each other the blond calling after the black haired boy.

Sasuke… I think I watch the scene play out in front of me. It was then that I came to the realisation.

The blond boy was me…..

The next scene was my father staring intently at the TV screen while I was sitting next to him, after whatever the was said on the TV he started doing something on his tablet. I watch the TV holding my fox plush.

The scene changes a few times until it shows father placing me in the simulator like ship, tears in his eyes as he placed me in the chair. My plush sits next to me. There was one more scene and that was showing my father looking up at the sky with a satisfied smile that just reached his eyes.

Everything changed back to my world, I was slowly falling to the ground before I was gently placed on my feet. I collapse on my knees and hold my hands over my face as I cried. I hear my tablet chime for a notification. I look and see there was a message.

 _To Naruto from Dad_

 _After your mother died you were what kept me going, your bright smile and the happy moments that we shared each and every day, you were my reason for living. You gave me hope for a better tomorrow. I just wonder how much of that love I was able to pass onto you._

 _There was little time left when you were born and, I hoped I could have spent more time together but the world was in utter chaos, worlds were colliding and there was nothing we could about it. A few of my friends and I came up with the idea of the simulator ship, the one you saw me putting you in, it was the only way we could save you and their kids. To be honest to forget everything knowing you'll reach some place safe._

 _After reading I know you'll feel lonely and be hurting especially after remembering everything. I know you'll grow to be a strong man, I wish we could have been together more and made more memories but you were too little to understand what was going on. I'm sorry please forgive me for not being there with you._

 _And happy birthday Naruto._

Those memories make me feel stronger but sad at the same time, they make me happy, confident but hurt and betrayed. I just don't know how to feel at the moment.

But most of all I don't feel alone…

I feel free.

* * *

Please tell me what you think and if you want more.


End file.
